


It's A Date

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Denial, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, So much flirting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, hunter carwood lipton, hunter dick winters, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Harry has a very interesting proposal for Dick and Nix.  And while the two of them contemplate what it means for their relationship, Carwood gets to enjoy a date with the charming and handsome Ron Speirs.





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, y'all. This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. I hope you're ready for this :)
> 
> P.S.: It might be a couple days before my next update. I'm going out of town--we'll see if I can squeeze any writing in, lol

 

 

 

Currahee was pretty dead at 10am, but that was how Dick liked it.  He hated bars, usually, and did his best to avoid them—he’d learned after fielding questions his entire adult life about why he didn’t drink.  But Currahee was different.  It wasn’t just a bar.  It was a hunter bar, run by Harry and Kitty Welsh, two of Dick’s best friends.

He and Lip had decided they needed to get out of Lancaster for a little while.  And though the issue with the demon hadn’t been resolved, the two of them figured they’d be pretty safe at a hunter bar, if they were safe anywhere.  And besides, they figured it’d been a while since they’d seen their friends.  And if they used this time to pour over the books in the library with Webster, so much the better.  Maybe they’d find something that they’d missed before. 

“How many languages do you speak, Webster?”  Lip had asked earlier as they sifted through dusty old tomes in the back.

“Five,” Web said proudly.  “Latin, French, German, Spanish, and English of course.”

“Could use some ancient Greek,” Lip muttered under his breath, “or Sumerian or something.”

Dick’s lips twitched, but he decided not to comment.  Instead, he’d left the two of them to the books and gone to find Harry.

He found his friend taking stock of bottles behind the counter.  “Need a hand?”  Dick asked, leaning against the polished wood.

“Nah, that’s okay.  I got it, Dick.”

“So how is everyone?  Any news?”

Harry hummed to himself for a second before he re-shelved a bottle of tequila.  “Well, Johnny and Bull just finished up with a shifter case.”

Dick leaned further over the counter and dropped his voice “It wasn’t… _him_ …was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.  It was some scrawny kid from Virginia.”

Dick frowned.  “Did they take him out?”

“No,” Harry said, “he wasn’t hurting anyone.  Just caught the attention of the wrong person.”  Harry chuckled.  “Apparently, the kid was so sweet and earnest that they recruited him instead.”

Dick smiled.  “Well, we appreciate you keeping an eye out anyway.”

“Yeah, of course.  I hadn’t mentioned it before because I didn’t wanna get Lip’s hopes up.  But I’ll let you guys know if anything comes up.”

“Thanks, Harry.  Any other news?”

“Reports of an incubus in Indiana.  Grant’s on that case now.”

“By himself?”

Harry shrugged.  “You know how he can be.  He insisted.”

“He’s a good hunter.”

“He is,” Harry agreed.  “You and Lip are still the big news, though.  Demon.  Can’t really beat that.  Unless, of course you consider the vampire.  Did he ever find any useful information for you guys?”

Dick frowned slightly.  “Yeah, Nix was able to find a lot, actually.  Lip and I took out a Chicago high society vamp a couple months ago without realizing.  That’s why they put the hit on him.  And I guess they’ve been sending a bunch of their cronies because they’re not convinced the demon is actually going to fulfill the contract.  Nix thinks they might be looking to hire a second demon.”

Harry whistled.  “A _second_ demon?  As if you guys didn’t have enough problems.”

Dick shrugged.  “Well at least we know the wards work.”

Harry grinned.  “I told you my guy was good.”

“Tell him thanks for us.”

“Will do.”  Harry measured the contents of another few bottles, then said “So, I know the demon stalking Lip is our main priority, but I have to be honest with you, Dick.  I’m almost more concerned with the large number of Chicago vamps who seem to be making their way to your place.”  He huffed, “Not to mention the vampire you _allowed_ onto your property.”

“Harry.”  Dick warned. 

“Alright, alright,” Harry conceded, holding his hands out in a sign of truce, “I’m just worried.  You seem to have a vampire problem.”

“We do.”  Dick agreed.  “But I don’t think Nix is part of the problem.  He’s been helping.”

Harry stared at Dick for a long moment, assessing.  “Look, I think you’re crazy for letting him into your home—you broke one of the first rules of being a hunter—but… you’ve never made a bad call before, so…. Do you trust this vampire?  Like… really trust him?”

Dick shrugged, uncomfortable now under Harry’s scrutiny.  “I don’t know, Harry… maybe?  I mean, I know it’s weird and I know you don’t approve—hell, _I_ think it’s crazy.  But…I think we’re actually becoming friends.”

Harry stared at Dick for a moment before he shook his head.  “You’re right, that is crazy.  But I’ve been thinking about your problem, and I have an idea.  If he really is trustworthy, then you’ve been neglecting one of your best assets.”

Dick frowned.  “How do you mean?”

“You’ve got a gang of vampires coming after you and Lip right now.  If this Nix character really does have your best interests at heart, he’ll help you and Lip learn to better protect yourselves.”

“How?”

“He can train with you guys and teach you about vampires from an insider’s perspective.  You guys have the opportunity to learn more about vampires than most hunters have.  If he actually cares about you, he’ll help you.”

Dick gaped at Harry.  “That’s crazy, Harry.  I can’t ask him to do that.  Why in the world should he tell some hunters about his weaknesses and teach them how to better kill vampires?”

“To protect you.”  Harry answered.  “If he refuses, you know you can’t trust him.  Or at least that he doesn’t trust you.”

“It’s asking a lot.”  Dick murmured.

“Only if you ask.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours after dusk, Dick contemplated his phone.  To call or not to call.  Should he rock the boat?  Should he take this chance?  What if it messed everything up?  _What if it didn’t?_ Was there anything _to_ risk? Dick was losing his mind, he knew it.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  He wasn’t supposed to _wonder_ about a vampire.  _He wasn’t always a vampire.  And he’s not_ just _a vampire now, is he?_ Dick thought back to the way their knees had bumped under the kitchen table, and the way Nix had smirked softly at him over his coffee.  “Damn it,” Dick muttered, pressing the call button.

A second later, Nix’s smooth voice came over the line “Hey, Red.”

“Nix,” Dick greeted.  “How are you?”

“Oh, you know.”  He drawled.  “How are you?”

Dick pursed his lips for a moment, then let out a long breath.  Might as well just get it over with.  “I’m alright.  But I have a favor to ask.”

“Alright.  What is it?”

“I was talking to Harry today.  He thinks we should be more concerned about the Chicago coven.”

Nix snorted.  “Well, yeah.  I do, too.”

“Harry thought it might help if Lip and I knew how to protect ourselves better.”

“Okay…?”

“We thought maybe you could train with us a bit.  Maybe give us some tips.”  The line went silent, and Dick couldn’t even hear Nix’s breathing.  “Look, forget I asked.”  Dick said hurriedly, “I know it’s asking a lot of you. I mean, training some hunters….”  Dick snorted.  “Seriously, Nix, forget I asked.”

“You think it’ll help?”

Dick’s mouth had gone dry with nerves.  “I mean… yeah, probably.  But like I said, I know it’s asking a lot.”

Nix sighed, but then his voice kicked up in his flirty tone. “Your place or mine?”

Dick gaped.  “What?  Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.  Then, uh… mine?”

“Alright.  When do you want me there?”

“How does two days from now sound?”

“Perfect.  What should I pack for?  A day?  A week?  Forever?”

“Nix,” Dick huffed.

Nix chuckled.  “It was just a question.”

Dick didn’t bother hiding his smile; no one else could see it.  “Figure about a week.  Then we can deal with it as needs be.  Sound alright with you?”

“Alright?”  Nix snorted.  “Dick, I’m already halfway packed.”  He laughed and the sound raised the little hairs on the back of Dick’s neck.  “I’ll see you in a couple days.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Carwood ran a hand through his hair and debated the merits of different types of lumber.  All Dick had said was “We need some wood and nails,” and he’d left the rest to Carwood’s discretion.  And to be fair, Carwood did have more experience than Dick with home improvement projects.  He’d helped his mother run their boarding house for years.  But it’d been a while since he’d made something that wasn’t a weapon.  And now he had to decide which type of wood would make the best shutters for a window.  And should it be basic—or should Carwood put some effort into choosing wood that could be designed into something that would look nice.  Honestly, Carwood didn’t think Dick cared all that much.  He just wanted shutters up on the office window sometime in the next day since Nix would be back, for longer this time.

Carwood understood the plan.  It had merit, really.  They might not be able to do much about the demon stalking him, but they could do something about all the vampires.  And Dick and Harry were right—Nix could provide the inside scoop like no one else could.  Though Carwood had been hunting for three years now, he knew that he still had a lot to learn.  And vampires were some of the most powerful creatures he’d ever heard of.  Carwood had only ever faced them in the day time.  At least, ever since… well.  He’d learned to face them in the daytime when they were weak.  Nix could give them a lot of useful information.  It’s just that it also meant that Carwood needed to trust him in a way that he hadn’t before. 

Carwood didn’t think that Nix was evil.  Not really.  Vampires were once humans and a lot of them carried that bit of humanity with them even after they’d turned.  Carwood wasn’t sure whether they were lucky or not, but it seemed both the human and vampire sides of Nix were a bit in love with Dick Winters.  Which was a little funny and a lot tragic.  Carwood knew how much pain could come with an attachment to a supernatural creature. 

Still, Carwood would offer Nix a bit more trust this time around.  Not for him, but for Dick.  Because Carwood could see it coming—it was brewing on the horizon as sure as any storm.  Carwood was pretty sure that Dick was also falling a bit in love with Nix.

His musings on wood and vampires was suddenly disrupted by a deep, melodic voice saying “Carwood?  Hey, it’s nice to see you again.”  Carwood looked up and Ron Speirs stood a couple feet away, holding a can of cherry-red paint. 

“Ron.”  Carwood smiled, “Yeah, hi.  What are you doing here?”

Ron lifted the can of paint.  “Painting a desk.  You?”

“New shutters.”

Ron smiled.  “So how have you been?  Enjoying your books?”

Carwood couldn’t help smiling back.  “I’ve been good.  Busy with work, but good.  And I’ve only had time to read one of the books but it was pretty interesting.  You?”

Ron shrugged.  “Also busy with work.  I’ve got a rather large project I’m currently working on.”

“Translations?”

Ron smiled.  “The translation business is busier than you might think.”  He stared at Carwood for a moment before he cleared his throat and said, “I’m glad I ran into you actually.”

Carwood quirked a brow.  “Oh?”

“I might have been hoping to bump into you again since that day at the café.”  He took a single step closer to Carwood.  “Look, I hope I’m not out of line here, but I really enjoyed talking to you.  Will you let me buy you dinner?”

Carwood was speechless for a moment.  Ron was an attractive man, and Carwood thought maybe they’d been a bit flirtatious at the café, but men did not usually pursue him.  They often found him intimidating because of the thick scar on his cheek.  Carwood gaped.  “Like… a date?”

Ron didn’t seem shaken at all.  Instead, he continued to stand tall and confident.  “Yes.  If that’s alright with you.”

Alright with him?  It was such a pleasant change of pace, Carwood could hardly believe it.  “We… I…uh, tonight?”

Ron’s grin softened just a bit.  “Sure, if you have time.”

Carwood’s heart gave a noticeable thump.  “I have to run a few errands but…this evening I’m free.”

“Great.”  Ron smiled.  “I could pick you up, if you like.”

“No!”  Carwood immediately felt a blush rising to his cheeks at his outburst and he took a deep breath.  “Sorry, no.  It’s just…my roommate is a pretty private person.  He gets touchy when new people come around.”

“I understand.  We could meet then?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Carwood agreed.

So they made plans to meet at the local Italian restaurant at 7:00, and then, smiling to themselves, continued with their respective errands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick stood back and surveyed the room one more time.  He’d moved the desk into his own bedroom and set the borrowed futon in its place.  It still wasn’t the Hilton, but it was better than an army cot and some blankets strung up over the windows.  As soon as Lip got back, Dick could get started on making the shutters.  He’d originally thought to just nail some boards over the window for the duration of Nix’s visit, but then he’d realized he didn’t know how long that might be.  Or if there might be other visits.  And he took great pride in maintaining his home.  So he’d gone with shutters.  It would look odd having only one window with shutters, but at least the office window was at the back of the house so it wouldn’t be as noticeable. 

Satisfied with the room, Dick made his way outside to contemplate shutters.

Nix would be there the very next night.  Dick would be a liar if he said he wasn’t nervous.  He was.  For more than one reason, too.  First of all, in order to train in the way they needed to train, he and Nix and Lip were all going to have to trust each other a lot.  With their safety.  With their secrets.  With their capabilities.  Dick was sure that they were not the first vampire/hunter duo to attempt something like this, but he’d also never heard of any others.  The other reason was personal.

Dick hadn’t been in a relationship since high school and then it had been with sweet Jane who’d lived down the street.  It had just never been at the top of his priorities, and though he’d had a few romantic interests since then, they’d never really gone anywhere.  This felt different.  _Not_ because this was a relationship, because it wasn’t.  But because it was something.  And Dick couldn’t quite define it yet.  It was a sort of tentative friendship, maybe.  Or a hesitant alliance.  But Nix had hinted over and over (sometimes subtlely, sometimes not) that he wanted more.  And Dick couldn’t deny that he felt… _something…_ for him as well.  But how could Dick ever be in a relationship with a creature that literally wanted to feed off him?  It just wouldn’t work.  Which begged the question: What, exactly, were they doing then?  Were they trying to see if a friendship might work?  Or were they needlessly tormenting themselves and each other?  Because Dick knew whatever this was between them…it was not a professional alliance.  A sepia photograph secreted away on his phone proved so.

Dick’s musings were blessedly interrupted by the arrival of Lip, who had a soft smile and a particular spring to his step when he hauled the wood from the Jeep and brought it over for Dick’s inspection.  Dick quirked a brow.  “You’re in a good mood.”

“Yeah,” Lip said, a hint of color rising to his cheeks.

“Wanna share?”

Lip chuckled.  “I have a date tonight.”

Dick gaped.  “A date?  With who?”

Lip waved him off.  “His name is Ron.  I met him about a week or so ago at the café.  We bumped into each other at the hardware store.”

“Wow.”  Dick grinned at his friend.  “Well, I’m happy for you, then.  When are you headed out?”

“We’re meeting at seven.  So I have time to help.”

“No,” Dick said, shooing him away.  “I’ve got it.  It can’t be too hard to figure out, right?  Go enjoy your date.  Call if you need anything.”

Lip grinned.  “Thanks, Dick.”  Then he hurried inside the house to get ready.

Dick shook his head, chuckling.  Here he was, worrying himself over the weird… _thing…_ he and Nix had going, while Lip—good, sweet, loyal Lip—was getting ready for a nice, normal date with a man he’d met in a coffee shop.  Dick needed to get it together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Romano’s_ was an Italian homestyle restaurant located a block up from the café where Carwood and Ron had originally met.  It was relatively small and close—intimate with its dimmed light and red table cloths.  But it wasn’t overly fancy—no dress code, no outrageous prices.  Just a nice atmosphere and good food. 

Carwood was glad he’d put in an effort with his black slacks and maroon button down because he found Ron waiting outside the restaurant in his own fitted slacks, silky green shirt, and black blazer.  His hair was artfully arranged to look careless, or maybe Ron had just run his hand through it.  Either way, he looked very nice, and Carwood told him so as he approached.  Ron grinned and returned the compliment.  “Should we head inside?”

“Yeah,” Carwood smiled, “sounds great.”

Once seated, they perused their menus, occasionally casting covert looks at one another.  When their waiter arrived, Ron inquired about their wine selection and Carwood wondered if the man really knew what he was talking about or was just trying to impress him.  When the waiter brought them a sweet red wine that Carwood had never heard of, he decided Ron knew what he was talking about. 

Carwood ordered a chicken and pasta dish while Ron ordered a steak, medium rare.  “This place is nice.  Thank you,” Carwood said, once their waiter bustled back to the kitchen.

“It’s my pleasure,” Ron insisted, taking a sip of his wine.  “Do you like it?”

“Yes.  I don’t know much about wine, but it’s nice.”

“I’m glad.  So, tell me about yourself, Carwood.  Where did you grow up?”

Carwood’s pulse jumped a bit at the question, but he forced himself to smile.  It was a normal question.  “West Virginia.  My mother ran a boarding house, and once we were older, my brother and I helped.”

“Your father?”

Carwood shook his head.  “Died in a car crash when I was just a boy.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Carwood shrugged.  “It was a long time ago.  And aside from that, I had a happy childhood.  What about you?”

Ron leaned forward just slightly, his hazel eyes fixed on Carwood’s.  “Military family.  We moved around a lot.”

“Was that hard for you?”

Ron waved the concern away.  “It was difficult to make friends, I admit.  But I was given opportunities most people aren’t. I was able to see the world.  And of course, I’ve always enjoyed history and languages.  So the diversity piqued my interest.”

“And now?  Do you travel much?”

Ron nodded.  “Yes, sometimes.  For business, mostly.  The nature of my work means that sometimes I work with very old, fragile texts that cannot be moved.  I must go to them.  But I don’t mind.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

Ron smirked.  “It can be.”  He took another sip of wine.  “So how long have you lived in Lancaster?”

“Oh, about two years now.”

“With your roommate?”

Carwood wondered whether he should take the question at face value, or whether Ron was actually trying to pinpoint Carwood’s relationship with Dick.  “Yes—he was a friend of the family growing up.  I wanted a change, he needed some help on his farm—it worked out.”  Just then, the waiter brought their food.  It looked delicious.  “Do you live alone?”

“Yes.  I don’t mind.”

Then, in the natural lull, they began to eat their meals.  Carwood’s pasta was very tasty, and the company was good.  Still, he couldn’t believe that he was sitting across the table from a very handsome man, having a very normal date.  Normal was not usually a word used to describe Carwood’s life.

“So Carwood, what do you do for fun?  Besides read mystery novels?”  Ron smirked at him over his wineglass.

“Well, when I have some time off, I like to go camping.  And fishing.  I enjoy being outdoors when I can.  But I also enjoy reading.  And I draw a bit.”

Ron quirked a brow.  “Drawing, huh?”

“Yeah.  It’s relaxing.”

Ron smiled softly at Carwood across the table.  “Maybe we could go fishing together sometime.”

Carwood smiled back.  “I’d like that.”

At the end of the meal, they continued to talk for a while, and it was nice.  So when the night was winding down and Carwood realized it was time to go, he was a bit disappointed.  That is, until Ron leaned in slowly and brushed his lips softly against Carwood’s cheek.  “Thank you for having dinner with me tonight,” the other man murmured, “I had a very nice time.”

Carwood blushed, his cheek tingling.  “Yeah, me too.”

He beamed the entire way home.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ron prowled around the perimeter, dragging his fingers lightly over the invisible barrier, testing it, searching again for a weak point.  So far, nothing.  Whatever they’d done was effective—Ron had rarely encountered a ward this strong.  He wondered who’d fashioned it.  He’d quite like to…meet them. 

Carwood had returned to the house an hour ago after saying goodnight to Ron at the restaurant.  Ron had arrived not long after.  Now, he watched, and he waited.  Like he’d been doing for nearly two months.

When the Chicago coven had initially put a hit out on Carwood Lipton, Ron had responded.  First—he had quite the resume and he was highly sought after.  Secondly, he made it his business to know which high profile individuals were being targeted. 

Ron was good at his job.  He’d taken many contracts, even in the last year, and he executed them perfectly.  Ron enjoyed his work.

However, he’d never finished a contract without first doing his own research.  Ron liked to believe that he was a master of reconnaissance, and he often stalked his prey for days or even weeks before he made his move—perfect time, perfect place, perfect satisfaction.  Rarely, though, had he spent the best of two months on a single contract.  He’d expected this one to be over relatively quickly when he’d taken it.  After all, Lipton was a hunter—a demon’s natural adversary.  He’d been pleased with the offer, and the coven had been happy to sell it to him—they’d worked together before.

But then Ron had encountered Carwood Lipton.

It had been at a home outside of Pittsburgh.  Ron had learned of his mark’s movements and he’d decided to watch him hunt, learn his mannerisms, his tendencies.  Take a quick look at his soul.  That had been Ron’s undoing.

Carwood had the brightest soul that Ron had ever seen—much brighter than the average human, and certainly the brightest of any contract he’d taken.  It had caused him to hesitate, just for a moment, and if Ron had had a heart, it might have stuttered.  Intrigued, Ron had decided to watch just a little more closely. 

He’d followed Carwood from hunt to hunt, and finally back to his home.  While Carwood was convalescing from injuries sustained on the job, the hunter had the habit of spending long hours out on the porch of the house, reading, or simply enjoying the fresh air and beautiful surroundings.  Ron had watched him closely for those two weeks, often gazing at him from the edge of the (weak) wards, interested in the soft, bright specimen of humanity.

It wasn’t simply that Carwood had a bright soul, Ron had learned.  He was also a genuinely good person.  He was kind.  He was helpful.  Modest.  Sweet.  Shy. 

And then the vampires had started to arrive.

Ron was offended and incensed that the coven thought they could renege on their contract.  Even more offended that they’d thought a few simple vampires could dare encroach on Ron’s territory.  He’d broken those vampires with his hands and then he’d burned their life right out of them.  Still, more came.  Ron destroyed them.  And then, one night, a vampire had arrived in a turquoise convertible and he’d gone in the house. 

Ron had felt the first pang of concern shiver through his being.  Concern _for_ his mark, because by now Carwood was more than a simple contract.  Ron approached as far as he could, but he could not get to the house, could not get to the vampire who was housed under the same roof as the hunters.  He’d burned, thinking that the vampire might be feeding on Carwood inside. 

Then, the next day, Carwood had gone into town and Ron had seen his opportunity.  He’d arranged, rather artfully he thought, to bump into the man to check his wellbeing.  And that was when he realized that however special he’d believed Carwood to be from a distance, it was nothing when compared to the full force and attention of the man when he smiled _at Ron._ Ron had fallen, hard.  He’d admit it.  He’d fallen for Carwood Lipton, and he’d vowed that he wouldn’t let any harm come to the hunter, no matter what.  He would protect him from all things.

Then, later that day, the new wards had gone up. The vampire was still inside and Ron _could not reach him._ It had infuriated him to the point where he’d lost his temper and attempted to destroy the wards to get in, especially when he saw that vampire wandering around at night, wild-eyed, obviously hungry and on the edge of control. 

Ron couldn’t understand why hunters might harbor a vampire.  He’d decided it was likely one of two things: One—the vampire had hypnotized the other hunter, Dick Winters, and the man was now doing the vampire’s bidding.  Or two—the vampire was a spy for the Chicago coven but pretending to be a friend.  Either way, Ron had hated him.  He’d hated that he was near Carwood, unreachable. 

But then the vampire had left, and Carwood had emerged again.  He’d met with Ron, and dined with him, and flirted with him, and Ron felt hope.  Hope for a thing he’d never dared hope for before, for a thing he’d never even known he’d wanted or thought he could have.  He hoped.

 

The next night, the turquoise car was back, and so was the vampire, and Ron felt a coldness settle inside him.

Ron was going to kill him—burn him out--just like the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and they totally make my day. Please let me know what you think, and also feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid. 
> 
> Btw, here's the link for the spotify playlist again, for anyone who's interested:   
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5qaBWxIejT0I7ob6deGcv9


End file.
